trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
MalignantLegerdemain
} |name = Minerva Herschel |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Normal= |-|Stage= |-|Dream Self= |caption = Prepare to be AMAZED by the MARVELOUS MINERVA, the magician magnificent!' |screenname = |title = Mage of Space |age = 17 (March 24th) |style = Proper grammar, with CAPS for EMPHASIS! |specibus = Knifekind |modus = Nothing Up My Modus |planet = Land of Plastic and Frogs }} Minerva Herschel is a traveling stage magician with an inhuman mastery of prestidigitation. About Your name is MINERVA HERSCHEL. You are currently lounging about in your DRESSING ROOM at SOME THEATER DOWNTOWN, waiting for the BIGGEST MAGIC SHOW OF YOUR CAREER. As is expected of you by society, you have a variety of INTERESTS. Most prominently, you have an intense affinity with PRESTIDIGITATION AND THE PERFORMING ARTS. You also enjoy card games such as POKER, and are NEAR IMPOSSIBLE TO BEAT, for reasons that have NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR SKILLS IN CARD TRICKS. You also enjoy JAPANESE ANIME on occasion, and love INTERACTIVE GRAPHIC NOVELS even more so. However, you have sworn off DATING SIMS, for REASONS. You have a collection of BOUQUETS GIVEN TO YOU BY ADMIRERS, of which you have many due to your profession. However, you cannot stand to see them SLOWLY WITHER AWAY, so you instead do the SENSIBLE thing, PHOTOGRAPH them, SHRED THEM TO COMPOST, and stuff them in the vases of your much preferred FAKE PLASTIC FLOWERS. Wait, shit, THE FLOWERS you mean, NOT THE ADMIRERS. Although, you generally detest ALL ORGANIC LIFE, and wish it would all just DIE AND GET OUT OF YOUR HAIR FOREVER. You obsess over PERFECT ORDER and PROPER MAINTENENCE, and are very protective of your LIVING SPACE and BELONGINGS. You see yourself as INFINITELY BETTER than the average MORTAL, and never hesitate to make this clear at ALL TIMES. You first got into the business at the insistence of your UNCLE, a meager magician for CHILDREN’S BIRTHDAY PARTIES. You and him were very close, UNTIL HE DIED. Now you spend the majority of your time with your MANAGER, who has been your acting GUARDIAN during your latest tour. You are currently in a RELATIVELY SMALL TOWN, supposedly built on top of a HIGHLY DANGEROUS UNDERGROUND SUPERVOLCANO. You’ll be drawing in a very large audience from miles and miles around, and several VERY INFLUENTIAL PEOPLE will be seeing the show. This is going to be the next big step in your career, and you WOULDN’T MISS IT FOR THE WORLD. The theater is empty, save for YOU, your MANAGER, and THOSE DAMNED RABBITS. You aren’t even supposed to be here, but you insisted on giving the place ONE LAST LOOKOVER. There are no WINDOWS, no CELL RECEPTION, and NO ONE KNOWS YOU’RE IN HERE. If the WORLD WAS ENDING OUTSIDE and the CITY EVACUATED, you would be NONE THE WISER. The show doesn’t start for A LITTLE LESS THAN SEVEN HOURS, so you’ve decided to HUMOR some other kids and PLAY SOME VIDEO GAME WITH THEM. They know more about it than you do though, as you were invited more out of NECESSITY more than anything. You BARELY EVEN KNOW THEM, in fact. Hopefully you’ll be done in time for YOUR BIG SHOW, because if you missed it for whatever reason, YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’D DO. Your chumhandle is malignantLegerdemain and You type in a manner befitting your MARVELOUS demeanor, frequently using caps for DRAMATIC FLAIR! Land Land of Plastic and Frogs At first glance, the planet is a barren, plastic wasteland of unrecycled piles of refuse. The entire shell is hollow, and the mysterious depths are too dark and closed up to navigate until the Forge is lit. Then, the entire surface begins turning to slag, revealing the cold iron infrastructure of the plastic factories below, simultaneously powering them up and facilitating their destruction through the hot lava flooding the planet. Frogs must be collected quickly and carefully, as the time during which they're released and before they die is very brief. Catching and ectobiologizing them seems near impossible in one go. Category:He11ix1 Category:Female Category:Human